Roughy River
Roughy River is a quaint little halfling community, based on fishing and noted for it's fantastic annual midsummer celebration. 'History' As history shows, Venza was initially settled by halflings. As the Big People started to flock to the lucrative location, many of the halflings wanted no part of their Big World troubles. A few brave families left Venza, and set out to make a new community, smaller and quieter. After about a week or two of plodding around the local environs, they found a suitable settlement location, rife with a bountiful selection of fresh fish to be farmed. The most plentiful and easiest fish to catch was the roughy. Lacking a certain sense of creativity in their naming process, Roughy River was born. 'Geography' Roughy River lies about a week's worth of travel south of Venza. After leaving the local Venzan environs (including Baron's Cross, the Tenebrous Wood, and Iparoc Mounds in the marshes, a more dangerous road awaits any who journey from Venza to Roughy River. The route runs due south through greater Venzan countryside. Eventually, the road is gobbled up by the Kekuku Pines. The Kekuku Pines are rumoured to be the home of large predatory spiders. In the middle of the forest, there is a small stream which is able be crossed by the ten-foot wide Kaz bridge. Travellers often tell tales of ogres that lie in wait by the bridge, ready to assail any who try to cross. After the Kekuku pines, the road drives deep through the center of the Westerley downs, a nearly unforgivable wasteland of a swamp. High temperatures and swollen humidity often make passage through miserable. Travellers must be wary of water gremlins and stirges, who feast on the easy prey provided unprepared commuters. And south of that lies the medium-sized Ravenbelly forest, full of much uncanny lore. There is another brook that runs through the center, call Crook's Creek. It has been found that an uncommonly troublesome set of forest brownie's pilfer all manner of goods off those who try and cross. They are known to use all sorts of traps and illusory magic to achieve their nefarious plots and schemes. Other sorts of fey, such as satyrs and such, inhabit the woods as well. Care should be taken to also watch out for carnivorous plants and oozes. Not much is learned about the heart of the forest, or even where it got it's namesake, called the Deadwood. If a travelling group is successful in navigating the Ravenbelly forest, the home stretch towards Roughy River is piece of cake in comparison to the previous difficulties. The Roughy Outlands are comprised of rolling hills and tall grasses. Roughy River can be reached in an afternoon's worth of further travel. Traveller's who wish to adventure further upriver, on the other side of the bank, will eventually reach Roughy River's sister community, South Roughy. South Roughy is less dependent on the fishing trade, and more focused on other mercantile exploits. 'Government' Roughy River is run by a Town Council, comprised of nine members. A new council members is hand-picked by the current member set to retire. There is no specific length of time required in holding this position; membership has been known to run anywhere between a few weeks to many years (although many in town disapprove of tenures that last too long). Transfer of power is generally peaceful, with Council Members eager to rescind their positions to new aspiring members. All major town decisions are run by a majority vote of the Town Council. Meetings are held on a weekly basis, on Wednesdays after supper. * Master of Ceremonies - Face of the town, public speaker, speaking engagements around town, and leads the Midsummer festival. * Mayor - Mostly just a prestigious figurehead, only allowed a vote as the tiebreaker vote in contested decisions. * Supervisor of Buildings - Maintains the quality of current buildings and approves the construction of new buildings and destruction of old. * Supervisor of Commerce - In charge of making sure the town gets fair deals on shared supplies, imports and exports. * Supervisor of Education - Makes sure all quarterlings and thirdsies get an appropriate and practical education. * Supervisor of Fishing and Agriculture - Monitors all aspects of farming production and fishing restrictions and guidelines in Roughy River. * Supervisor of Grounds - Quality control to make sure the town is kept cleaner then a human baby's bottomside. * Supervisor of the Judiciary - Referred to as 'The Honorable'. All criminal matters run through this position. * Supervisor of Legislation - One of the most powerful membership roles, in charge approving the language of all new town laws. 'Religion' Most families are content to practice their religions in private. Being founded by settlers from Venza, and it's close proximity to the City of Glass, most citizens draw their choice of worship from Venzan Religion. 'People of Note' * Finneas Yellowbush - Owns and manages the town's inn, T'e Bonnie Bow. A very pleasant fellow, with a penchant for consuming extra meals and snacks throughout the day. * Francis John I - Venerable head (grandfather) of the esteemed John family tree. Wise beyond his well-numbered years. Everyone consults him for advice. * Francis John II - Master of Ceremonies. Son of FJ I. The jolliest fellow in town, always the life of the party. Always quick to share and give praise to others, even for minor successes. * Francis John III - Son of FJ II, brother of FJ IV. Former adventurer turned 'libation coordinator' for the Midsummer Festival. Jovial as his father, but has a dark side to him if you dig deep enough. Resorts to ultra-violence like breaking thumbs and blinding hags if things don't go his way. Retired adventurer. (Retired Character, Playable NPC) * Francis John IV - Son of FJ II, brother of FJ III. Just as jolly as the rest of his family, but a touch more worldly than the others. Lived as a ferry boat operator regaling his passengers with wonderful tall tales before taking up an adventuring career in Venza. (Active Character) * Francene John - Cousin of FJ II. Town solicitor. Seems aloof, but knows her business. She is the glue that keeps the John family together. * Gladys Mayberry-John - Wife of FJ II. Mother of FJIII and FJ IV. Driven to her wits end by her two dreadful twin sons. * Johnny Conch: Supervisor of Grounds. The town drunkard. Often wanders around town chatting up anyone he can during the day. * Koslo Huckletooth - All-around handyman around the town. Often donates his services for free and a very pleasant person. Brother to Petunia. * Master Falstoff Blacktoe - Owns and manages the general goods store, Falstoff's General Goods. Plays it straight but is generally a nice man and well-respected. * Megdalene Butterbur-Waterford: Supervisor of Education. Runs things by the books and is generally pleasant. All of the town mothers adore her for her patience and wisdom with the little ones. * Missus Yesree Tarryton-Blacktoe - Wife of Master Falstoff. Daughter of the mayor, Topher Tarryton. Very goodhearted, like her husband. * Myrtle Derring-Megglesworth: Supervisor of Commerce. Youngest member of the town council, and has a very upbeat and optimistic attitude that gets things done. * Old Man Wilster Jellybottom - Owns and maintains the property for the daily farm and fish market. Is a crotchety old man as far as halflings are concerned. * Petunia Huckletooth-Shackleboot: Supervisor of Fishing and Agriculture. No nonsense personality. Sister to Koslo. * Rupert Jennings: Supervisor of Buildings. Rather lazy, and no one knows why he volunteered to be on the town council. * Topher Tarryton: Mayor. Everyone considers him a joke, and doesn't really take him seriously. Every kind of allowed him to be mayor so he would be out of the way. Father of Yesree. * Wilhelm Brindlehurst: Supervisor of the Judiciary - Snooty and aloof. Takes a bit too much pleasure out of his position on the council. * Yani Butterbur: Supervisor of Legislation. Longest serving member of the town council. Revered and respected. Speaks softly and with direct intent. 'Places of Interest' * Falstoff's General Goods: Run by Master Falstaff and his wife. Common supplies can be bought and sold here. Business is typically slow in the off-seasons so all customers are always welcome! (Any non-magical equipment can be bought and sold here for base price.) * T'e Bonnie Bow: Run by Finneas Yellowbush and his wonderful family, the local inn and tavern is quite a welcoming place for the odd traveler that comes through town. Many rooms are closed off throughout the year, but get opened up for visitors to the quite remarkable Roughy River Midsummer Festival. * The Docks: Every homestead in town has access to their own private access dock. Fisherman may take out a rowboat or cast off the dock itself. All licenses run through the Supervisor of Fishing and Agriculture. Many types of fish may be caught. Orange roughy is the most common, but interestingly enough all colors of roughy make themselves available as well. Troutfish and catfish are plentiful, and even the rare bass makes it's way upstream from time to time. Those halflings brave enough to venture towards the sea to the west of town, are sometimes luckily treated to scallops and clams! * The Fence: Surrounding the common areas of the town (excluding the farms outside), is a solid brick five foot high fence. There is but one gate on the north end of town. Action is rather slow, and the guards are often on their afternoon snooze. The gate doors aren't terribly wide, but they must be large enough to accommodate a grand wagon if need be, to accept goods for the Midsummer Festival. * The Market: All sorts of meat and cheese and dessert and of course fish products are for sale in merchant tents up and down the market street. Roughy River dessert selections are a thing that must be sampled. A scent for the market, however, is definitely acquired. Musicians commonly play, jokers dance, and card games are always abound here, and in Town Square as well. * Town Square: Sight of the legendary annual Roughy River Midsummer Festival. The celebrations last a week, filled with wonderful foods and treats and simply delightful music and dancing. Everyone who imbibes some of the famed Roughy River victuals is guaranteed to have the best time. Forever friendships are forged, new romances bloom (an abundance of shrubbery provides plenty of privacy), and memories of a lifetime are made anew... just on the first night. Imagine a whole week! Category:Halflings Category:Landadel Baronies Category:Settlements